


room for one more troubled soul

by h_mellohi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Family Dynamics, Gaslighting, Gen, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Punching, Rescue, Sleepy Bois Inc. (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts (implied), i really forget how to tag for shit, no beta we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_mellohi/pseuds/h_mellohi
Summary: Speedrunning my manifestation of the plot before canon decides what's actually going to happen o7
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 244





	room for one more troubled soul

**Author's Note:**

> title from "alone together" by fall out boy.  
> warning for themes consistent in the dream smp: manipulation, gaslighting, mild suicidal tones. also more described violence than there is in minecraft but it's ok

The first time that Philza and Technoblade went to see Tommy together, it was early morning. The sun was barely creeping over the horizon, but even at daybreak, it was warmer than the snowy climate that Techno had built his house in. The campsite is quiet, which makes sense for how early it is. Still, Phil expected to see Wilbur -- Ghostbur -- flitting around the campsite, building some new thing or sitting by an empty fire, writing another book.

When Phil had first visited Tommy here, he was glad to see that the ghost was there, because even if it was the constant awkward and painful reminder of his dead son, at least someone was out here with him, trying his best to cheer Tommy up.

But the campsite was silent, there was no sign of any sleepless ghost around. 

“His tent is empty,” Techno said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he walked back down the path toward Phil. “You think he’s out getting something? Maybe in the nether?”

“Maybe.” Phil walked along the path, to the wooden structure Wilbur had built. The mooshroom in there shuffled, but there was no sight of anyone sleeping in there.

Phil looked out at the water, at the hint of daybreak creeping along the skyline. He gazed down to the deep blue waters, tilting his head as he looked past the familiar squid and dolphins that swam near the shore, to an unusual form wavering below the surface. The colors of yellow, red, and faded white reached his eyes, and he realized exactly where Tommy had gone. “Techno, he’s-”

Techno had followed his gaze as his face paled with horror. “What- what’s he doing down there?” the half-pigman said, sounding slightly nervous. Then, with a flash, Techno’s axe was replaced by a shimmering, light blue trident and he had jumped into the ocean, barely down there for longer than a few seconds before using the trident to boost him back out, landing solidly on the beach with Tommy draped over his shoulder.

“Holy shit, Techno.” Dread gripped Phil’s stomach as Techno moved immediately to the white tent on the waterfront, placing Tommy down on the bed. Water soaked the blankets and pillow, but Tommy still didn’t stir. He stayed silent and still, the only sound being the calm breathing that came with deep sleep. “Wait, he’s- he’s only asleep?”

“I mean… I guess, he was sleepwalking?” Certain that Tommy wasn’t anywhere near death anymore, Techno stepped away. 

Phil hummed lowly, lips twisted in a frown. “If we hadn’t shown up today…”

“Ah-” A quick emotion of uncertainty flickered over Techno’s face before solidifying into familiar impassivity. “His body would have woken him up before he actually started drowning, he’d have been fine.”

“Hm.” Phil looked over Tommy once more, noting the shaggy hair, the scrape on the young man’s face and arms, and the growing tears in his clothes. “He doesn’t look like he’s doing fine.”

“He gets what he deserved.” Techno scoffed quietly as they exited the tent. “Look, if it bothers you that much, we can visit him later, when he’ll actually be awake and not walking into the ocean.”

“Yeah, okay, we can go.” Phil walked back into the forest, unable to shake the uncomfortable feeling crawling on his skin. It felt like his oldest, worn hard by battle and self-exiled to his own seclusion. It felt like his second, who was too far gone by the time Phil had realized he could intervene, and in the end made the right decision that no one was happy with, least of all him. 

So they went back, and went their separate ways for a little while. Phil traveled back to L’manburg, but strangely, the nation seemed almost just as quiet. From the docks, he could see Tubbo sitting on top of the Camarvan, knees pulled up to his chest, looking out at his silent lands stretched before him. He didn’t give any sign that he had noticed Phil as the older man entered his house, checking his stores to see what had been pilfered this time. And though Phil looked to the kid- the president again as he left, Tubbo still never gave any indication of seeing Phil, so he slipped away unnoticed and to the snowy climate once more. 

This time when the two of them walked to Tommy’s new place, Logstedshire, if Phil remembered correctly, there was an anxious thrum to Phil’s pulse he hadn’t remembered feeling since he stood atop a grassy hill, a bow in his hand as he shot down the monster one son had created, clothes splattered with the blood of the other son. He told himself there was no reason for him to feel this way, that everything was fine, and yet that subtle anxiety still remained.

The wooden structure that Ghostbur had built came into their view first, and it was around then that Phil could hear the sounds of wood being chopped. His pace quickened, slightly, but Techno grabbed his arm as the warbling noises of the nether portal increased in volume and a tall figure stepped out, a white mask over his face and covered in shimmering purple armor. 

There was the noise of something smashing between them, and then Phil couldn’t see his hands anymore. He turned to Techno in surprise, mouth open in an indignant question, but Techno shook his head quickly before removing his armor, and Phil followed, choosing to trust Techno not to waste an invisibility potion without good reason. Now invisible, the two of them crept a little ways closer, sticking close to the trees, as Dream approached Tommy.

Tommy was wearing iron armor, and it looked new, like he had just made it, it shone in the sunlight. His boots, though, were the same diamond ones Phil had brought him as a gift the last time he had visited, and that made Phil smile despite the wariness that kept its hold on him.

The kid looked up as the masked man approached him, wiping sweat off his face before picking up the wood he had just chopped. “Oh, hey- hey, Dream.” There was a tentative smile on his face, like he was wary of getting shouted at if he didn’t smile back at the smile the mask always wore. 

“Hey, Tommy!” Dream’s voice was cheerful, but his tone contradicted his actions as the man pulled a shovel out and began to dig, a small but deep pit in between the two. 

Tommy’s face fell, but with hands that only shook slightly he reached up and removed his iron helmet, tossing it into the pit. He unfastened the buckled around the chestplate, and dropped those in as well. The iron leggings went in without complaint, but he stopped when he reached for the boots, and instead stood back up. “I don’t have to give these up, yeah?”

“Oh, come on, Tommy.” Dream laughed, almost mockingly. “You know the drill by now, toss ‘em in.”

“But, uh, Phil gave me these.” Tommy’s expression dropped even further. “I don’t… want to give them up.”

“Tommy.” Dream’s arm shot to the side, and a glowing purple axe materialized in his hand. Phil sucked in a sharp breath, reaching for his sword, but a heavy and familiar hand on his shoulder stopped him. “I’m not really asking you what you want, am I?” Tommy flinched, then slowly unbuckled the straps on his boots and tossed them into the pit. The axe disappeared, and in its place a piece of TNT appeared in Dream’s hand. “Oh, dang.” The masked man made a slight noise of frustration. “Forgot my flint and steel.”

“I’ve got it.” Tommy’s voice had no emotion in it, and there was an emptiness in his eyes as he took out his flint and steel, lighting the TNT where Dream placed it. It dropped down in the hole, and Phil’s heart beat loudly in his ears as an explosion rocked the earth and he watched Tommy’s expressionless face. 

Dream covered up the hole, and his voice brightened again. “Great! So, how have you been doing? Has Ghostbur built anything cool recently?”

“Ghostbur hasn’t been around,” Tommy said sullenly. 

“Oh, that’s right. I think he went back to L’manberg actually. I saw him in the sewers when I was passing through.”

“Oh. Is that where he’s been for the past few days?”

“As far as I’m aware, yeah, he’s just been sticking around L’manberg.”

Tommy kicked at the dirt. “Right. So he left me, too.”

“Hey, I’m here now, right? Even if Ghostbur isn’t, I’m here.”

“Well, you haven’t been around for a little bit, either,” Tommy grumbled.

“I mean, I can’t be around for you  _ all _ the time.” Dream scoffed, a bit dismissively, and Phil watched the younger boy hold back another flinch, tangled blond hair falling over his eyes before being messily pushed back. “But at least I’m here some of the time, right? More than anyone else can say, huh?” 

“Yeah, I mean, Ranboo visited me the other day, but he’s only… I mean, he’s just like everyone else, visiting me out of fucking pity,” Tommy spat, head turned toward the ground. “Doesn’t matter. I need… well I was going to work on the arrows for the path in the nether, but I don’t… I don’t feel like doing that right now.”

“Well, what do you feel like doing?” The longer Dream spoke, the more his cheeriness grated on Phil, scraping against his nerves and rubbing them raw, rubbing his patience thin. 

“Well, I guess I could… I need to go mining, and get some more diamonds.” The unspoken words hung in the air, everyone present knew what the diamonds were to replace, and no one mentioned it. “Are you gonna come?” The beginning of a hopeful smile began to rise Tommy’s lips,

“Of course I’ll come, I’ll always come to hang out with you.”

Tommy laughed. “Thanks, big man.”

Dream followed Tommy down the steps of his mine, and the air was silent until the two invisible figures broke it. 

“What the fuck.” Nervous laughter bubbled up in Phil’s throat, and he fought to silence it. “Techno, what the fuck was that, what the fuck did we just see?”

“It seems...” Techno’s voice sounded strained, but only just. “...that Dream has been taking Tommy’s armor, and then they just go… mining for more?”

“And he seemed used to it, like Dream has done this before. A lot of times before.” Phil exhaled shakily. “And he was lying about Ghostbur. I thought he was here, but he definitely hasn’t been in L’manberg.” 

“Could he have done something to him?” Techno’s invisibility was waning, and Phil could see the beginnings of a concerned frown on his face. “But I mean, he’s a ghost, I don’t really know what you can do to a ghost, it’s not like he’s corporeal.”

“We don’t really know what Dream’s capable of. He’s sort of a- figure of chaos, isn’t he?”

“Well, so am I, I guess. So was Wilbur.” 

“Mm. But Will died, and we don’t even know if Dream’s killable.”

Techno smirked. “Too bad I’ve given up my violent ways and retired, huh?”

“Heh, yeah. Don’t know if we want to risk that in the first place, though,” Phil mused. “Might be better to just get Tommy the fuck out of here before he gets… worse than that.” The man’s voice dropped slightly. “Did you see how tired he looked? Jesus Christ, mate, I don’t--” Another bout of nervous laughter cropped up. “I don’t know if we can just leave him here for another few days, I don’t- I just don’t think it’s going to end well.” 

“He’s not going to like it, Phil. He hates me, remember? And apparently loves Dream now.” Techno’s sarcasm was biting, but Phil was used to the tone, and he let it roll off his back. “Funny how that works, he calls me a betrayer but lets the guy who got him exiled stick around and hang out with him.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure that’s of his own choosing, Techno. Dream… well, he seems to be manipulating him a bit, I reckon. Better to get him out of there now and let him clear his head from that dude’s words for a while.”

“Alright, so are we gonna kill him or not?” Techno turned the handle of his axe over in his hand, jaw set and staring hard at the entrance to the mine Tommy had made.

“Let’s… try to get out of here without pissing him off, but if it comes down to it, yes, sure.” Phil pushed aside the anger that was burning on his skin, searing its way into his gut and twisting into flames of rage. “I’ll try to talk to him first, though.” 

So the two of them walked a little further into Logsted, keeping an eye on the stairs that led to the mines below them. They hung out near the mooshroom, and the Prime Log, and wandered over to the various things that Tommy had built in his time here. They were silent, waiting for Tommy to emerge from the mine.

When he finally did, Dream was still by his side, laughing easily with him. Tommy had a new scrape on his cheek and his arm was bleeding from a shallow cut on his bicep, but he was smiling broadly at Dream, a smile that wavered as his eyes landed on Phil and Techno. “Hey, bitch,” he said in a clear greeting to Techno, who took the insult with the same flat expression he took most things. “And hey, Phil. What’re you guys doing here?”

“Yeah, what  _ are  _ you guys doing here? Trying to make up for your no-show at the beach party?”

Fresh hurt flickered across Tommy’s face.

“There was a beach party?” Techno asked.

Phil frowned, a few pieces clicking into place. “I never received my invitation. Must’ve gotten lost in the mail.” He took a deep breath, containing his quickly rising anger.

“What?” Tommy’s voice was sharp with confusion.

Dream’s head, which had been looking at Techno, suddenly swiveled toward him, the empty smile on the mask looking dead into Phil’s own eyes. “Well, Ghostbur told me he handed them all out. Really careless of you to lose something like that, I know Tommy was really looking forward to people showing up.”

Phil watched Tommy accept Dream’s words with a dejected look in his eyes, and he knew that nothing he said would be able to convince the boy, so he didn’t rise to the bait. Yet. “Hm.”

“So why are you here now, huh?” Tommy crossed his arms. “If you didn’t care enough to show up for the beach party, then you clearly don’t actually care right now.”

Phil could already see that arguing about the beach party would be an endless circle. “I wouldn’t have shown up today if I didn’t care, Tommy.”

Dream snorted derisively. “Sure. That’s why I’ve been here pretty much every day and this is only the second time either of you have bothered to show up.”

“I mean, it is true,” Tommy admitted with slight reluctance. “Dream’s been a hell of a lot more of a friend than you have, and I fucking hate you, Techno.”

Techno rolled his eyes, one ear flicking slightly. “We’re all aware, yes.”

“Well then, can you give us-- can you give me another chance?” Phil tried for a smile. “I wanted to show you something. Couldn’t bring it here, though, so I figured we’d come get you to show you.” 

“Pfft.” Dream laughed, and Tommy looked at him.

“What?”

“Well, it’s just- kind of stupid, right? You don’t trust these people, you hate one of them, and they think you’re just going to walk off with them.”

“As opposed to you,” Techno said dryly. “Who has never done anything to hurt Tommy and has always been a perfect friend to him.”

“I mean, maybe not always, but Tommy and I are good friends now, right?” Dream placed a hand in Tommy’s hair and rustled the tangled blond locks, and Tommy’s face froze halfway between indignation and resignation.

“Yeah, we’re… we’re good friends.”

“Pretty much your only friend, at this rate.”

“Well… yeah.” Tommy seemed to shrink in on himself the longer Dream’s arm was around him, and his voice was barely above a mutter. “Guess so.”

“Tommy,” Phil tried again. “You gonna come with us?”

“It’s up to you, Tommy. You want to go with these guys, or do you want to stay here with me?” Dream’s arm dropped around Tommy’s shoulders, and Phil watched the blond boy’s frame stiffen, then shrink.

Phil wasn’t sure exactly what it was. Maybe it was the way Tommy hadn’t looked like himself once in this entire conversation, and Phil suspected he hadn’t been his normal self in a long time. Maybe it was how Dream went mining with Tommy and made him laugh like he hadn’t destroyed the armor Tommy had made just a few minutes earlier. Phil couldn’t pinpoint a specific reason, but each attempt brought him closer to recognizing that this may have been the result of his own failures, once again

Phil couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

He nearly flew at Dream, fingers curling into firm fists that slammed into Dream’s face, snapping the man’s head to the side with the force of his punch. Dream stumbled, and Tommy yelled something, and Techno might have laughed but Phil heard nothing except the sound of his fists hitting Dream, over and over, until the mask had fallen to the side, splintered, and the axe Dream had tried to pull was wrenched out of his hand and thrown to the side. Phil had a hand in Dream’s collar and the other hand socked him in the stomach, and he threw the man to the ground, breathing heavily.

Dream glared up at him, and for the first time Phil felt the full force of it without any smiling mask in the way. He glared back with equal severity, stepping back and in front of Tommy. “We’re going to leave now,” he said evenly.

Dream spat blood out of his mouth as he stood, and pinched his bloody nose with one hand. His eyes stayed locked on Phil, who noted with satisfaction the red swells on his face that would bloom into black eyes and bruises. “Hm. I guess I’ve underestimated you, Philza.” He walked around them, stopping just next to the nether portal. “That won’t happen again.” The portal shimmered, and Dream disappeared

Phil’s knuckles ached.

“What the hell?” Tommy squacked, stepping away from both of them. “What the hell, Phil.

Techno’s shoulders were shaking in silent laughter, and Tommy swiveled to face him now. “What the fuck, Techno?” 

“Come on,” Phil said, exhaustion seeping into his bones, bit by bit. “We’re getting you out of here.”

“Wh- huh? What?” Tommy sputtered. “But I don’t want to get out of here, I want to stay, why’d you make him leave, he’s- he’s the only one who actually gives a shit. You don’t. You definitely don’t.” That last part was, once again, directed at Techno.

“Tommy.” Techno’s tone was indiscernible. “Just because I spawned two withers to help decimate your country and destroy the government, what about that would make you think I don’t care?” 

Tommy’s mouth opened, then shut, then opened again as he pointed a furious finger at the half-pigman. “I don’t fucking understand you. You’re fucking weird.”

“Alright,” Techno responded easily.

“And Phil!” Tommy turned to him now, confused and angry, and clearly looking for someone to blame. “What the hell, man, why did you just go at Dream like that, what the fuck was that about?”

Phil’s lips pressed into a thin line, far too many answers coming to mind.

“Well, see, I was gonna do it,” Techno said. “But I’m trying my best at this whole ‘retirement’ thing, so I put Phil up to it.”

“Why do you get to retire before Phil? He’s older. He’s really old, you know.”

Techno’s laugh was short, but it made Tommy crack a smile, and Phil wasn’t far behind. 

“You’re just really young,” he shot back.  _ Too young,  _ he thought privately.

Tommy’s smile was smaller, and he clutched at his arm, streaked with dry blood. “Yeah, I kind of am, I guess.”

Phil nodded, and caught Techno’s careful look back at the nether portal. “Right, probably time to head off, then. Come on. You wanna grab anything first?”

Tommy frowned thoughtfully. “Do you have an enderchest?”

“Yep,” Phil said. “One in my inventory.”

“Mm, okay. One second.” Tommy dashed off to a small hill along the shore, and Phil looked at Techno.

“We should get out here before Dream heals his wounded pride and brings back reinforcements,” Techno muttered, and Phil nodded in agreement as Tommy came into view again, shoving folded pieces of paper into his pockets. 

“What’s on the papers?” Phil asked curiously. Techno’s head flicked toward him in interest.

Tommy scowled, and the papers crumpled in his pocket. “Nothing,” he grumbled. “Where are we going, anyways?”

“Somewhere Dream doesn’t know about,” Technoblade said. “Far away from here.”

“Right, so he won’t… be able to come and see me.” Tommy muttered. “Or, I mean, he can’t get mad at me for this whole thing if he can’t find me.”

“He won’t be taking your armor again, either,” Techno said firmly, setting off into the woods clearly silently expecting the others to follow. 

Phil waited for Tommy to move before bringing up the rear of their small group. “Wait, how the hell do you guys know about that?” Tommy asked as they walked, leaving the small structures of Logstedshire behind. 

“Techno had an invis pot,” Phil explained. “We saw all that. How often does he do that?”

Tommy was silent for a second, and then quietly responded. “Every time he comes to visit, pretty much. Except for the beach day, he let me… he let me keep it that day.” 

Quiet fell over the group for a few minutes while Phil searched for something to say

“Tommy.” Phil wanted to lay a comforting hand on his kid’s shoulder, but after seeing his response to Dream just a few minutes earlier, he decided against it. “I really didn’t ever get that invitation. I would’ve come if I had known about it.”

“Well- alright, but how do I know you aren’t lying?” Tommy’s voice was thick with suspicion, and Phil was sure he could also detect some hurt in there.

“Tommy,” Techno sounded nearly exasperated. “Stop believing the words of the guy who got you exiled and then manipulated you into thinking he was a friend, and just start believing Phil. Life is a lot less confusing that way.”

“Alright, but why should I believe you?” Tommy argued.

Techno shrugged. “I’m not really asking you to believe me, I’m asking you to not believe Dream.”

Tommy went quiet again for a little while longer. “Dream really doesn’t know where this place is?”

The terrain changed from thick forest to a snowy plain, and Phil watched Tommy flinch and begin to shiver at the sudden shift in temperature.

“I put myself in exile, Tommy. Actual exile, not the kind where you try and get people to visit you every few days because you’re lonely.”

“I didn’t  _ choose _ to go get exiled, you prick,” Tommy bit out, teeth chattering as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Techno stopped and unfastened the clasp of his cloak. Before Tommy could say anything more, Techno turned and dropped the red cloak over Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy’s eyebrows furrowed, but he didn’t argue, he just pulled the fabric of the cloak tighter around his chest and hunched his shoulders over.

Phil caught Techno’s eye, and smiled. Techno turned back around. 

“Anyways,” Techno continued loftily. “Only Phil and I know where this place is, Dream won’t find us here.”

Tommy muttered something under his breath that Phil couldn’t make out, but he didn’t look happy about that.

Phil exhaled slowly. It would take some time -- a lot of time -- to get rid of Tommy’s attachment to Dream. But the further they got away from the place, the better it would get.

The walked through the snow for a long time, and Phil realized at some point that Techno was taking them on a slowly winding path, obscuring the straightest path to the house. Tommy complained several times over the course of the journey, but for once, Phil found he wasn’t annoyed by his whining. He sounded more like himself when he did, and Phil was sure he’s rather hear that complaining for the rest of his life than see the empty look in Tommy’s eyes that had lingered after he had paused by a lava pit and lingered, looking over the edge. His eyes had drained of all emotion, and Phil found himself wishing for that complaining again as they continued on in silence.

Eventually, a familiar house came into view, spruce and stone with smoke rising from the chimney. Tommy lifted his head as they got closer. “This is a decent fuckin’ build, Blade,” he said. He paused, and tilted his head slightly, looking at the add-on next to the house. “I hear… bees?” 

“Yeah, we built a honey farm the other week,” Phil said as they approached the door. Techno went inside first, but Tommy stopped by the small stable, and Phil stayed with him while he offered his hand to the armored horse, strokings its muzzle gently. There was a soft and faraway look in his eyes as he stood there. “We got some turtles the other day, too, they’re hanging out down there.” Phil indicated to the direction they had put the turtles. “I can show you it later, if you’d like.”

Before Tommy could answer, Techno stepped back out the door. “Given how much you were complaining about the cold, I figured you’d want to come straight in.”

Tommy pulled his hand back and tucked it under the cloak, curling his lip at Techno. “Fuck off,” he snarled as he stomped up the steps, and Phil followed behind him.

The house was small, but it was a coziness that Phil had gotten used to. Tommy stuck to the walls, glaring daggers at Techno as he clutched the cloak over his shoulders. 

Philza motioned with one hand to a side room. “Why don’t you go wash up, get some of the dirt off of your face, and we’ll figure out what to do with your clothes.”

“There’s an extra set in the chest,” Techno said, taking off his helmet. “You can use those.”

“What, of my clothes?” Tommy asked.

“What? No, why would I have a set of your clothes.” Techno’s brow was furrowed in confusion. “Just go before I make you stay in those nasty ripped up clothes.”

The red cloak fell to the floor, and Tommy disappeared into the other room. Phil picked up the garment and hung it on a hook. A familiar action of a faraway time.

“Are the clothes…” Phil’s words hung in the air.

“Mm, yep,” Techno responded, pulling some food out of some cabinets.

“He’s not gonna like that, looking like you. He’ll throw a hissy fit.”

“He’ll throw a bigger one when I burn those rags he’s been wearing. I don’t care, anyways, it’s what I’ve got and he can deal with it or he can go back to being controlled by Dream.”

Phil frowned. “We’re not taking him back, Techno.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Techno waved a careless hand as he pulled three plates out. “We’ll see how long that lasts.”

“Techno,” Phil said, a slight warning in his tone. “You two aren’t going to go at each other here, right?”

“I’m retired from violence, Phil. Although I’m only retired because I haven’t been living with Tommy for a while now, so that could very easily change, but for now, I’m retired.”

Phil wanted to say something else, but Tommy stepped back into the room first. The dirt was gone from his face and hands, and so were the scrapes and cuts that had littered his body previously. The clothes he wore, a blue tunic and pants, black boots, and a white cowl, were all a bit too big for him, but Tommy didn’t seem to care. He pulled the cowl around his neck in the same way he had Techno’s cape, seeking its warmth.

“Your scrapes are gone,” Phil noted.

Tommy nodded “There was a healing potion in the chest, too.”

“Oh, I was looking for that,” Techno mentioned in an offhand manner, but Phil didn’t miss the small smile that twitched at his lips.

“What are these clothes, anyways. They look like yours, but they fit me worse,” Tommy said as loudly pulled the chair out before plopping down. He leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands, and Phil realized again how long his hair had gotten, how the blond locks hung over his eyes and draped around his neck.

“Your hair is getting long,” Phil said at first. Then, after a moment of wavering between boundaries he wasn’t sure if he could cross anymore. “Would you want me to cut it?”

Tommy looked at him, clearly thinking it over for several seconds before slowly nodding. “Yeah, that’d- that’d be alright, I think.”

So Phil grabbed what he needed and set off cutting Tommy’s hair best he could, carefully cutting the front shorter so it didn’t hang in his eyes and getting rid of the length in the back. As he worked, he hummed a quiet tune, one familiar to them all. A small smile lingered on Tommy’s face as Phil finished cutting his hair, and by that time Techno was bringing plates of the food to the small table Tommy sat at. Phil sat down next to Tommy, and Techno sat across from Phil.

Meal time was filled with lively conversation and banter that edged a little too close to arguing. For the most part it felt almost familiar, though the absence of a fourth presence at the table did not go unnoticed by any of them. 

“So where’d he go, then,” Tommy said at one point. “‘Cause he hasn’t been around Logstedshire, and if Dream was lying--” his face pinched at that, like he wasn’t quite sure he believed it. “--about him being in L’manburg, then where the hell is he?” 

“I don’t know,” Phil said, sighing. “We’ll figure it out, though. We’ll find him.”

Tommy grinned, and it wasn’t his normal manic grin but it was a wider one than Phil had seen in quite a while. “Yeah, we will. We’ll find the big man easy, he’s the only fucking ghost on the server, can’t be that hard.”

Techno nodded, and for the first time, Phil saw very little hostility in Tommy’s eyes as the three of them begin to talk possible plans of action to find their missing brother, son, and friend.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points to whoever can guess what song phil was humming. hint: it's philza's favorite song of wilbur's (and also mine)  
> twitter: @sbimellohi


End file.
